The Wedding
by Cameron
Summary: second part to second sight... enjoy... REVIEW!!! *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is the second part to the story "Second Sight" and takes place about 20 years after the 5th season.  
  
The Wedding  
  
Naomi Wildman was scared. It seemed, for the first time in her entire being, she was completely terrified. In a half an hour she was going to be married. She was going to be a sister to Hailey Paris, a daughter to Tom and B'Elanna Paris, and a wife to Bailey Paris. "Mom, do I look okay?" she asked timidly of Samantha Wildman, who was standing outside of the dressing room. Naomi stepped outside of her bedroom, into the main area of her quarters. She was wearing the most gorgeous wedding gown, which was off the shoulders, intricate lace over white silk, and ballroom style. Her light strawberry-blond long hair was swept up into a French-roll just so to show her small scales on her forehead that had diminished as she grew to only be little bumps. Her cerulean-blue eyes shone with excitement and worry.  
  
"Oh, Naomi. You look like a princess!" Sam pulled her into a hug. "I can't believe my little girl is grown up. You are getting married today, sweetheart. You aren't my little three year old, are you?" Sam said as she looked into the eyes of her 24-year-old daughter who, because of her Ktarian heritage, looked about 28.  
  
"No, Mom. I'm not. I can't believe it. Had you asked me if I would marry Bailey a year ago, it wouldn't have happened. Funny how one shuttle accident can change all that. Mom, is it usual for you to feel like you're going to throw up?"  
  
"Yes, darling. Trust me. When I married Joe, I must have thrown up my entire breakfast."  
  
"You're not helping me. I think I'm going to." Naomi ran off into the bathroom and promptly threw up into the toilet. The doorbell rang. The doors opened to reveal Tom Paris.  
  
"Hey, Sam. Where's the blushing bride?" he asked.  
  
"Actually she's the vomiting bride, at the moment." Sam pointed to the bathroom. Tom ran in to see whom he considered his daughter, even though the wedding hadn't taken place yet.  
  
"Naomi! Are you okay?" he asked as he saw her head over the toilet.  
  
"I'm fine, I think. It's just nerves. May I have some water, please?"  
  
"Sure." Tom got up and went to the replicator. He got the water, and looked at Amanda Janeway, Naomi's maid of honor. "Go tell Bailey that it might be a while. Don't get him worried, just say that Naomi's dress was too long, or something like that. Whatever you do, don't tell him that his fiancée is vomiting." Amanda nodded at Tom's instructions, and left.  
  
The doorbell rang at Bailey's quarters. "Come in!" he shouted while he was checking his hair in the mirror. His cadet uniform was put on perfectly.  
  
"Bailey, it's going to be a while. Naomi's dress was too long," Amanda lied through her teeth. Bailey looked straight at her with his piercing warp-core blue eyes. His forehead crinkled even more than usual. Since his mother was half Klingon, Bailey had inherited her Klingon forehead. It wasn't very pronounced, unless he was worried. Then it stood out, and he looked exactly like a cross between the fair-haired pilot and the fiery engineer. His hair was sandy-blond, like his father, his eyes were blue, like his father, he was good natured and easy going, like his father. The only thing he got from his mother was his forehead that had made him doubt that any girl would ever like him.  
  
"Her dress was too long? Don't lie to me, Amanda. It isn't like you. What is going on? Don't tell me she's not going to go through with it. She doesn't have cold feet, does she?"  
  
"No, she doesn't. She, at the moment, is puking her guts out. It's just nerves, so nothing to worry about." Jake Martin, Meagan Delaney's son and Bailey's best man, came in at that moment.  
  
"Hey, buddy, are you going to get married today, or do I have the wrong date?" the nineteen year old looked at his best friend.  
  
"Once Naomi is ready. Oh, man, fifteen minutes!" They ran out to the mess hall, leaving Amanda alone.  
  
The wedding went smoothly, that is after Naomi stopped vomiting. At the reception, everyone had something to say. Naomi and Bailey stood, thinking that if they could just get out of there, they could be alone. Naomi looked down at her sapphire, set in silver, ring, and thought about the worry she had had waiting, for what seemed like an eternity, in the conference room, waiting for Bailey to regain his sight. 


	2. Chapter 2

=/\=  
  
One year ago  
  
"Tom, do you think Bailey will be okay?" Naomi asked Tom. "Naomi, I seriously don't know. You're the medical student. You tell me." Tom looked at her, worried, yet he didn't let it show to B'Elanna, who was sitting next to him, holding his hand. "I couldn't determine anything without a tri-corder. On the planet, I didn't have anything. I still feel responsible for this accident. It was all my fault that the shuttle crashed. Despite Bailey telling me otherwise, I still think it was me, not the shuttle." Naomi put her head in her hands. "Naomi, don't say that. It was not your fault. Don't worry about it. You did everything you could. You helped Bailey, through the pain he had. Stop telling yourself that it was your fault, because it wasn't," B'Elanna told her. "Thank you, B'Elanna. If, for some reason, Bailey doesn't regain his sight, I'll take care of him," Naomi told Bailey's parents boldly. Hailey came up behind Naomi and put her hand on Naomi's shoulder. "Thanks for being so kind to my brother. I may not like him, but I don't think I could live without him." "It's no problem, Hailey. I'm just so worried," Naomi sighed. No one knew, at least she didn't think they knew about her relationship with the young cadet. Naomi loved him, with all her heart, but she hadn't told a single person about it. Of course, everyone noticed the closeness of the two, but they all thought it was just because of spending two days together on the surface. It had taken Voyager two days to find them after the crash due to the unusual electromagnetic field above the planet. "EMH to Paris," Tom's commbadge sounded. He tapped it. "Paris here." "You and your family can come down to sickbay now, you will have to wait outside for a few moments, but you can come down." "Thanks, Doc. Paris out. Come on, let's go." They all left the room and went to see what they would see. 


	3. Chapter 3

=/\=  
  
Seven Months Later  
  
After everyone on the ship had seen that Bailey and Naomi were in love, people started to plan the wedding. Naomi wasn't entirely sure of this plan, but Bailey was.  
  
"Naomi, I have a question for you," Bailey told his love.  
  
"Yes, what is it." Naomi looked at Bailey as he picked at his spaghetti. They were eating on the holodeck in a fancy restaurant. Unfortunately they hadn't had time to change out of their uniforms.  
  
"You know, for 7 months now people have been talking about a wedding. What if we actually gave them one?" He looked at Naomi, who had dropped her fork.  
  
"Are you proposing to me?" He got down on his knee and opened a little black box.  
  
"Naomi Wildman, I love you very much. I've loved you since I was about 3 years old. So to answer your question, yes, I am proposing to you. Now will you answer mine? Will you marry me, love, and make me the happiest man in the universe?" His eyes were full of doubt and question. Her eyes were wide with surprise and were quickly filling with tears.  
  
"Yes, Bailey, I will marry you. I love you so much!" She jumped up and pulled him off his knee and kissed him. As they broke apart, he slid the sapphire ring on her left ring finger. It wasn't a diamond, but Naomi wasn't much into diamonds anyway. He planned to use that same ring as her wedding ring, just because it was easier on the replicator budget. Bailey didn't think Naomi would care, either. They continued to kiss as their dinner turned cold. 


	4. Chapter 4

=/\=  
  
"Bailey, how in the world am I going to tell my mother this? She won't listen; she'll freak out! You know my mother. After she kills me, she'll kill you. Then when the murder charges come about she'll say that it was justifiable homicide!" Naomi was pacing Bailey's quarters, as he sat on the couch, listening. Bailey and Naomi hadn't told anyone of their engagement, and tonight they were having dinner, in the mess hall, with his parents, her mother and stepfather, and the rest of the senior staff, who was like family.  
  
"Naomi, everything will be fine. Come here." She stopped pacing and sat down next to her husband to be. He put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him. "Naomi, don't worry. You haven't let anyone see the ring, have you?" she shook her head. "Good. I want this to be a surprise. I don't know how we're going about this, but we'll make it up as we go, okay?"  
  
"Wait, you don't have a plan?!" She looked at him, her eyes wide. Naomi got off the couch and started pacing, again.  
  
"Naomi, we are going to be fine. Now, we have to go, or we'll be late to our own dinner." She sighed, and let him lead her out. To the mess hall, or to her doom, she didn't know which.  
  
Everyone was buzzing in the mess hall. No one could figure out if this was good news, bad news, or just plain news. Bailey and Naomi hadn't arrived yet, and everyone was speculating. Then the two walked in.  
  
"Please, sit down. Sorry we're late, but Naomi couldn't decide what to wear," Bailey said. Everyone looked at the two, Naomi in her green knee length dress, and Bailey in black pants and a white shirt. He looked so much like his father the resemblance was uncanny. They sat down. Naomi was almost trembling.  
  
"Uh, Bailey has something he wants to tell you." Naomi blurted out. Bailey looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Chicken," he whispered into her ear. "We wanted to tell you that we are, well, we're getting married," he announced to everyone's surprise. At first there was just silence, then Tom spoke up.  
  
"It's about time!" He got up to hug his son and his future daughter- in-law. Everyone but Samantha got up to hug the happy couple. Sam just sat there, mesmerized.  
  
"Mom, are you okay?" Naomi asked her mother.  
  
"My little baby is all grown up!" Sam started to sob. Naomi and Joe both went over to comfort her. Joe held her in his arms.  
  
"Mom, I'm 24 years old! It's time for me to grow up." Sam looked up from her tears and went to hug her only daughter. "And besides, you still have William." Naomi spoke of her 14-year-old half brother.  
  
"I know, but he's not my little girl!" Naomi hugged her mother. Sam pulled away. "I'm fine, really. I know it's time for you to get married," she walked over to Bailey. "Take care of my baby, Bailey. I know you'll love her." She hugged her future son-in-law. Bailey let out a deep breath. He had been worried that Samantha Wildman-Carey would not except him into her heart, but he had been wrong. The Captain, who had not left her position on the ship despite her being 65-years-old, hugged her former bridge assistant.  
  
"Naomi, you have a lot ahead of you. Especially since you are marrying a Paris." Both Tom and Bailey shouted out in protest. Everyone laughed. "Congratulations, really. Be happy, both of you. Now, let's eat!" 


	5. Chapter 5

=/\= After the wedding  
  
Bailey and Naomi were happy to get away on their honeymoon in the holodeck. The rest of the crew was still partying at the reception in the mess hall. "I love you, Mrs. Paris."  
  
"I love you, Mr. Paris." They kissed. Then they looked out onto the lake, which lay in front of their cabin in the mountains of Colorado. Bailey had programmed this simulation himself, from the description of his father's family cabin. The newly weds were standing on the deck, watching the sun disappear behind the mountains. Naomi started to cry.  
  
"Darling, what's the matter?" Bailey asked, looking into his wife's eyes that were red with tears.  
  
"Do you remember. of course you remember, you couldn't see. And I described the sunset to you, and it was so beautiful. You couldn't see it. Now you get to see a simulated sunset, and it is no where near as beautiful as that one. That one that is lost forever." She embraced him.  
  
"I told you then, and I'll tell you now, I would have been looking at you. As I am now," he smiled at her and led her inside. 


End file.
